


A little help from my friends

by Builder



Series: Spiderverse [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mission Fic, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Protective Tony Stark, Thor has good ideas, Whump, get help, not often, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Builder/pseuds/Builder
Summary: Thor continues to look at him, his face breaking into a grin.  “Have you heard of a battle tactic entitled ‘get help?’”“Is that like…calling the cops?” Peter asks, confused.“No, it is where one party takes on a posture of injury while another imitates a caretaker, with the goal of fooling the enemy into assuming a weakened state.”“Oh.  Huh.”  Peter nods.  “Yeah.  I could definitely do that.”  He looks down at his web shooters and prepares to strike.  “So are you gonna act hurt, or–?”





	A little help from my friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whumphoarder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whumphoarder/gifts).



> Find me on tumblr @builder051

Peter’s first preference is to team up with Tony.  It’s not favoritism, it’s more like…payback?  It doesn’t sound right, but it’s the least Peter can do to say thanks to his mentor.  Plus, Tony’s always doing cool moves that Peter adds to his figurative bag of tricks.  

He’s had the opportunity to fight alongside most of the other Avengers, and picking a second favorite is impossible.  Peter looks up to Captain America, as cheesy as it is, and Black Widow is amazing to watch.  For a lot of reasons.  

Thor and Dr. Banner sit at the bottom of the list, but only because Peter hasn’t met them yet.  So when the God of Thunder and some kind of armored centipede fall out of a wormhole practically on Peter’s doorstep, he jumps at the chance to assist.

“No, kid, you go inside,” Tony tells him, jumping out of the driver’s side of the sports car without opening the door.  His Iron Man suit flows seamlessly over his body while he shakes his head at Peter.  Then he turns on Thor.  “Sheesh, of all the days, you had to bring that thing Earthside when his suit’s in for repairs?”

“I still have web shooters!” Peter shouts, digging them out of his backpack.  He pulls his hood up as a last-ditch attempt to protect his identity and shoots a glance up at his building before jogging along in Tony’s wake.  “I can help!”

“No, you’re totally unprotected, and I’m not having that on my conscience,” Tony says.  “I have anxiety, remember?”

“Naw, I can totally help.”  Peter shoots a web at a piece of broken concrete and lobs it at the creature’s head.  The rock bounces off with a heavy clunk.  The centipede turns in Peter’s direction, revealing a pair of sharp pincers he hadn’t noticed before.

“Yeah, nice,” Tony says sarcastically.  “You.”  He points at Peter.  “Inside.  And you,” he looks to Thor, “Have a lot of explaining to do.”

“It’s a long story.”  Thor races toward Peter with inhuman speed and gives the creature a good whack upside the head with his hammer.  

Peter’s so caught up in watching that he doesn’t notice his sneaker catch on the curb.  He stumbles, but manages to stay on his feet. 

“Are you alright?”  Thor pauses, hammer drawn back.

“Aw, man, you saw that?”  Peter feels his cheeks burn.  “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Thor continues to look at him, his face breaking into a grin.  “Have you heard of a battle tactic entitled ‘get help?’”

“Is that like…calling the cops?” Peter asks, confused.

“No, it is where one party takes on a posture of injury while another imitates a caretaker, with the goal of fooling the enemy into assuming a weakened state.”

“Oh.  Huh.”  Peter nods.  “Yeah.  I could definitely do that.”  He looks down at his web shooters and prepares to strike.  “So are you gonna act hurt, or–?”

Thor gives him a hard shove, and this time, Peter hits the ground.  He bounces off his shoulder, giving a loud, “Ow,” that’s only partly for effect.  

“Silly child, you should’ve heeded the warnings,” Thor says too loudly.

“Oh, no, my leg!”  Peter cradles his knee, even though it didn’t so much as catch the sidewalk.  He squints as if he’s about to cry, but peers up at Thor through his lashes.  

The creature moves behind Thor’s back, seeming to take the bait.  But that’s not the only thing in motion.  

“Jesus Christ, kid.”  Tony rockets down out of nowhere and skids across the pavement, sparks flying from the soles of his boots.  “You’re a walking liability, you know that?”  He crouches at Peter’s side and says, “You’ll have to go solo for a minute while I play paramedic.”

“I should care for him,” Thor asserts, waving his hammer in a Shakespearian gesture that Peter thinks is a bit much.  “It was my oversight that felled the young boy–”

“Look out!”  Tony practically falls on top of Peter, shielding him from the centipede’s flailing pincers.  Peter doesn’t see what happens next, but he hears the crack of metal against a hard surface, followed by peals of boisterous laughter.  

“What the hell?”  Tony’s metal arms fall away and he gets to his feet.  So does Peter.

“I’m ok, really,” he says, looking from Thor to Tony to the dazed creature.  “We were doing–what do you call it?”

“Get help,” Thor says with a nod.

“Yeah, get help,” Peter repeats, crossing his arms.  

“What?”  Tony retracts his face plate, his face a picture of confusion.

“That was one of the most successful renditions I’ve ever seen.”  Thor claps Peter on the shoulder that hit the ground.

“Ow, hey.”  Peter brushes him off.

Thor grins at him.  “Very successful indeed”


End file.
